Not My Idea of a Summer Vacation
by tandra88
Summary: Dawn Berlitz is a spoiled...girl. When she fails a test, she picks the option of getting a tutor. Paul didn't want to go to jail, so he decided to pick community service. Too bad their idea of community service was being a tutor... Ikari!
1. Where's My White Packet? Dawn

**Got this idea for a story by reading one of my old journals. An actual straight fic for once! :D

* * *

**_2:50…_

_2:51…_

_2:52…_

God! Could time move any slower? It was the last time we'd be sitting in this stupid classroom for 2 months. We were going to stay in our last period until the end of the day, but the principal suddenly made us go back to our homerooms.

Everybody settled into their normal spots: nerds in the far left corner towards the door, Goths in the far right corner near the window, normal kids near the teacher desk and well, the popular kids in the center of the room were we belong. Yes, I'm a popular girl. Girls wish they were me and guys wish they could have me. We were discussing makeup and hair tips when May suddenly shrieked.

"What?" I exclaimed, rushing over to my BFF. She was holding her Blackberry tightly in her hand.

"OMG!" May yelled. "You are so lucky!"

"Why?" I asked, curiously.

"Check on Twitter."

I whipped out my custom made pink iPhone with my name engraved on it. I quickly tapped the app and scrolled through the millions of other tweets before I reached his:

_**therealA:** K. Everybody invited to my end of skool party, esp. DawnB_

My face was full of shock for five seconds before I began shrieking with May as well.

"Girls, settle down!" Out teacher exclaims.

I try to contain my excitement as I comply a reply.

_**therealA:** Thx! I'll b there jst 4 u! ;)_

After I sent that, somebody barged into our classroom carrying a huge packet of papers. I caught a glimpse of purple hair before they raced out of the room without a word.

"Well, class, here are the results."

Everybody returned to their seats but we remained where we were. The teachers' never said anything. If they threatened us with detention or something, they'd get fired because my daddy is over the school board. I would be homeschooled but my daddy wanted me to react with kids my age. The teacher (I never bothered to remember their names anyway) was explaining something, but I was having a convo with Ash Ketchum over Twitter. Ash is the star of the football team, basketball team…heck, just every sport there is! I have a massive crush on him. Now that he'd invited me to his party, I felt cooler than I already was. Maybe he would even—

"Hey Dawn, where's your packet?"

I take my eyes away from my phone screen that was now buzzing with hundreds of texts.

"Huh?

"You know. The packet that says if you passed—"

If was dead quiet in the classroom. I looked around. Everybody had a packet but me.

"Dawn, I think you should stay after today."

Cue the bell. Everybody raced out except my friends.

"You guys can go. I'll see you at the party, alright?"

May and the other quickly ran out, whispering among themselves. Sigh, there goes the tweets….

"Dawn, if you didn't receive a packet, you didn't pass the test."

"Obviously."

My teacher's facial expression doesn't change. "Your father graded your test personally."

I bite my tongue. There was only one person in the world I was afraid of. That was my daddy. I loved him and all, but he was seriously scary. He hardly showed anger, but liked a calm approach to everything. And I mean **EVERYTHING**.

"There are options available for you. A) You can attend summer—"

"No way!" I yell. She physically flinches.

"Um, or B) you can be tutored by one of the schools personal tutors."

"B sounds lovely." I reply, quickly scooping up my phone and purse.

"We'll be sending more info in the mail in the next few days."

"Great." I mutter sarcastically.

* * *

"Dawn, I'm seriously disappointed in you."

My dad was peering over at me from the top of his newspaper. See, my dad, Derek Berlitz, was not a person to just defy. Like I said earlier, he never got mad, or, upset. He was just like a robot.

"I honestly thought you'd do better."

I couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or not. So I combated with my own sarcasm.

"So did I."

Silence. I take this opportunity to hint about the party.

"So, daddy, there's this party—"

"You are not going."

My mouth forms a perfect "O" shape.

"But why?" I whine.

"Your test. Like I said earlier, I'm disappointed. However, I heard about your plans. You're going to enlist in some with..a school tutor?"

"Yeah, your problem is?"

"I could've just hired one for you." He remarked, unfazed by my attitude.

"Sometimes, I don't want your money."

That's when I stalked upstairs in a pissed state. No matter what happened, I was going to that party.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? The next chapter will have more shippy stuff.**


	2. It Was Just A Car, Nothing Serious! Paul

"You are not to go to that party, got it?"

Ash's face was deadly serious. He was having some sort of stupid party for the "cool people" and I wasn't to set foot anywhere near it.

"If you screw this party up, you'll regret it."

He punches me in the gut a couple of time for good measure. I wince a bit, but it was nothing like his dad did when he got drunk or bored. However, Ash's dad rates a 5 on the abuse scale. The abuse scale is something I made up when I first went into the system at age 6. My entire family died in a car crash and I was the only survivor. Currently, this is the ninth family I've been in, and so far, the richest. I'm a secret adoption of the famous Ketchum's. His dad was a famous adventurer, and his son, well, just a good looking bastard. Ash loves to stress the adoptive part of adoptive brother.

"Party starts at eight. I better not catch you anywhere near it…"

I nod and even add some fake fear into the mix. He left satisfied. I laughed a little to myself as soon as he left. Did he seriously expect me not to sabotage something?

When he "threatened" me, it was around 7:30, so I piddled around my room until 7:40, when the first party guests began arriving. Preppy girls wearing short dresses and skirts, high heels, and outrageous makeup. All, for my adoptive brother. What did they see in him? One caught my eye however, and in a bad way. I instantly recognized her as Dawn Berlitz. She the daughter of the famous socialite, Johanna Berlitz. Her father was the head of the school board. I always wondered why Dawn was in public school instead of private, but, it wasn't like I was just going to randomly go up to her and ask. She was one of those bitchy popular girls who rolled with the high rollers and didn't pay any mind to the bottom feeders. She arrived by herself, so I figured she was the girl that Ash "personally" invited. I'd never admit it in public, but she looked kinda pretty.

Finally, around 8:30, everybody seemed to arrive. Quietly, I made my way to the kitchen carrying a knapsack. No, I wasn't running away! I already realized that running away didn't solve your problems. You faced them head on. I peeped into the kitchen for a quick second and saw it strangely deserted. Everybody must be dancing or something. I opened the refrigerator. At first glance, it had normal things: salad, fruit, water…etc. but I knew where the real stuff was. Apparently, they thought I was stupid. They hid the soda and beer inside of the bread box. I quickly scooped that up and threw it in the bag. Then, I raided the cabinets. I got chips, crackers, just about everything I could find. Then, I headed back into the hallway, when I bumped into somebody.

"Ow! You made me break a nail!" she shrieked.

"Hello to you too." I mumble, sarcastically.

She pushed me back into the kitchen.

"Oh, it's you Dawn."

Her eyes widen for a moment. "How do you know my name?"

I roll my own. "Who doesn't know?"

"Hmph. I'll have you know I'm Dawn Jessica Miranda Beverly—"

I smile a forced smile. "Ok, thanks so much! I don't really care, but, thanks anyway."

I push past her as fast as I could. Good thing I did too. Ash and the rest of the party people busted into the kitchen to raid it for food.

"Hey! Where's the food?" Ash exclaimed. I smirked to myself, retreating back to my own room.

* * *

I made sure everything was in the knapsack. Besides that knapsack, the only childhood possession I had was a necklace. My mom gave to me the morning of the accident.

"Honey, no matter what happens, remember that we're always with you." She whispered, handing me the locket. I remember thinking that it was really girly, but I put it on anyway. Inside was a picture of mom and dad and on the other side was a picture of Reggie, my older brother. It was always hidden under the shirt I wore, for protection and for social reasons. I mean, come on, a guy wearing a locket that 'isn't' from a girl? How would that seem?

I grabbed the knapsack, joking referred to as the "goodbye" bag, and open the hatch to my window. Even though it was the summer, the night air was still a bit cool, and I smiled as soon as it hit my face. The night air was like a second home, or first real home rather, to me. Everytime I ran away, the police would always find me at the park or the beach because I love nature. I jumped down the two feet from my bedroom window and made sure that my emergency rope was tightly secured. The music from the party blared from inside the house, even without the doors or windows being open. Now, all I have to do is meet up with them.

* * *

"Hey Paul!"

My groupies were hanging around at a park. It was a bit of a walk, but it was worth it.

"'Sup?" I asked, high-fiving all three of them.

The twins, Tony and Tyler, and a girl named Sarah, always hung around me for some reason. We're all loners, outcasts, weirdoes, whatever you call people like us, so we just all bonded together. Now, we were friends and hung out together whenever we could.

"Got any tonight?"

Tyler shook his head. "Naw. I'm getting some tomorrow hopefully."

"I swear, you're going to get shot one day!" Sarah exclaimed, jokingly.

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever. It makes money."

Don't worry. They're just joking. I ask the same question and it's the same 'ol debate. We don't do drugs or anything, but we do get drunk sometimes.

"Speaking of money…" Tony broke in. "Paul, did you bring the beer?"

I nod, taking it out of the knapsack. I hand everybody a Corona. They all smirk at me before downing it in two gulps.

"Man, why don't you drink?"

I shrug. It never really appealed to me. However, hand me a cigarette, and we'll be all good.

"He likes cigs, remember?" Sarah points out, reaching for another beer.

I take a pack of Camel's out, and put it to my mouth, lighting it up.

Everybody stares at me in awe.

"What?" I muttered against the cigarette.

"That was…" Tony begins.

"Really sexy." Sarah finishes.

I hold back a smile. "Oh really?"

"Yeah..really."

I shrug, still wondering what they were talking about. That's always how I lit my cigarette.

"So, what was at that party?"

I look up from my cigarette. "Just prissy bitches…"

"What about Dawn?" Sarah asked.

I don't say anything for a moment.

"Aw look, Paul's in love!" Tony exclaims and his twin laughs.

I roll my eyes, glad for the darkness. It took a lot to make me blush, and for some reason, that stupid statement did. Why would I love somebody like her? She's way too prissy for me.

"Ok, let's do something else, eh?" Sarah says with a sigh.

Tyler ceases his laugher. "I have something we can do."

"Is it legal?" I ask, blissfully.

"Is it ever?"

* * *

Tyler's idea was to steal my foster brother's car and take it for a joyride.

"You are out of your mind." I reply, as we all walk the long walk back.

"Chill. All you have to do is find his keys. Ransack his room. What does he have, security?"

Actually, he does.

Finally, we reached the house. It seemed like the party got louder, if that was possible. We crouched behind the bushes to figure out our plan of action again.

"Remind me again please." I mumble, gazing through the holes in the bushes.

"Ok. Go inside, find your foster brother's keys, get in his car, take it for a joyride, and ride off into the sunset."

I suppress the urge to say that it's probably around midnight.

"Good luck." Sarah whispers to me with a smirk. "Say hi to Dawn for me!"

I bet she just jinxed me. I sigh and jump out of the bush, and approach the house. I decide that going though the front door wasn't an option, but it probably didn't matter. Everybody was either wasted, left already, or…off "doing it" somewhere. Good thing my emergency rope was there. I climbed up it like a monkey and slipped though my open window. I almost fell back out of the window. I saw Dawn and Ash in a…compromising position. I covered my eyes quickly.

"Oh God!" I exclaimed, interrupting them. "You have 10 seconds to get dressed."

I didn't hear movement, so I go on further to explain.

"Why are you…"

"Giving each other a massage?" Ash finished with a smirk.

I moved my hand, and indeed, Ash was giving Dawn a massage.

"Why are you guys naked?"

"Why do you care?" Dawn asks, rolling her eyes. "And why are you even here anyway?"

"Charity," Ash whispers without hesitation. "My parents and I take in orphans for charity work every so often."

Damn. He's good.

"Oh Ashy…you're so caring!" she gushes. "Too bad you didn't pick somebody good looking…"

Ew. Like, I almost gagged.

"This was the best they had."

Depending on how you look at it, that could be a compliment or an insult. I almost chalked it down as one of the only compliments he gave me, but then he said,

"My parents have this weird obsession with the color purple. They wanted a rare baby with purple hair. I guess they got one."

Ah, so close.

"Would ya look at the time?" I exclaimed, pointing to a random spot in the room. "Gotta go!"

I quickly slipped back a half naked Ash, but couldn't help but to hear him mutter a 'You're dead' as I passed.

Great. Just great.

I knew exactly where Ash's room was. It was kinda hard not to know. He had these stupid arrows pointing down the hallways towards the room. Surprisingly, the room wasn't locked, so I walked right in.

"Hmm…no security either…" I muttered, walking straight to where the keys where—on his dresser. Again, when I walked out, he was nowhere to be seen. Well, not until I bumped into him in the hallway.

"Aw, Paul. Why the hell do you have my keys?"

Shit.

I took off in a run towards the front door. Oh, I forgot that stupid party is still going on. Like I said earlier, everybody was wasted, so I made as much noise I could. Eventually, I busted out of the house and towards Ash's SUV. It was parked in the driveway, as usual. The twins and Sarah were already waiting inside. Why, you ask? Because my idiot foster brother never bothered to lock his doors.

"Hurry up man!"

I jumped into the driver's seat and struggled into my seatbelt. I threw the key in and the radio blared on.

"Thanks for turning to POKE 102.8. This is the station for all your music needs."

"Paul! What are you waiting for? Hit the gas!" Tony yells.

I pressed down on the pedal and we sped away from a speeding Ash.

"Phew…" I sighed and looked to the back seat. Sarah and Tyler were resting on the backseat. Tony was in the passenger seat looking really alarmed.

"Did we just do that?" he whispers, looking at me.

"Hell yeah."

We drive in silence for a while. We weren't going in a particular direction, just…driving.

"So, what now?" I asked after a while.

"Good question." Sarah said behind me.

All of a sudden, we heard police sirens.

"Come on!" I yelled, slowing to a stop.

"This is the police. Get out of your vehicle and come out with your hands up!"

I looked at everybody and they looked at me. We unbuckled our seat belts, but still didn't get out.

"Stop the car while you still can!"

I jumped out real quick after that. How in the world did Ash get into a police car, and more importantly, the speaker?

"Drop your weapons now!"

They had gun aimed at me. WTF. I'm driving a freakin' car for goodness sakes!

Eventually, the twins and Sarah followed my lead and we all raised our hands up. We were handcuffed and thrown into separate cars. Come on, it wasn't _that_ serious!

* * *

"Ah, Paul. Back again?"

The judge, Mr. Alex, sighs. It was an indifferent sigh. I've seen Judge Alex so much, he's almost grown on me. Sometimes, I even wonder what would happen if he adopted me.

"Let's see. You stole a car, possession of liquor, and probation violation."

Oops. Forgot about that.

"Damn." I muttered.

Judge Alex bands his gravel on his desk. "Ah, no cursing." However, he says it half-heartedly.

"Really? You aren't lying to me are you?" I ask, but I know he never would.

"Sadly, I'm not. Unlike your friends, your test scores are exceptional. Son, what is your IQ?"

"Um, last time I checked, it was about 175."

Judge Alex tries to hide his shock, but I know him too well. "Good. You'll be eligible for our program. Let's face it, you don't want to go to jail, so why not tutor people instead?"

"Why not."

"Besides, you passed the test anyway, so tutoring a couple of people shouldn't be that hard."

I nod. I went to Ash's home with the prospect of my tutoring information being sent in the mail.

Geez, I hope I don't get a prep, or worse, a _Dawn_.

* * *

**Awesome! Chapter 2, done. Merry Christmas guys! :D**


	3. And My Fears Are Confirmed! Dawn

Why do I have the feeling that my tutor is going to be an emo or Goth? It's just the feeling I got when I woke up on Monday morning. I stretched and yawned, walking into my large walk in closet, stumbling to find something to wear. I ended up with some shorts and a tank top. I stretched again and walked into the bathroom, splashing water on my face.

_Instead of sleeping in, I'm going to some lame tutoring…_

After I was done, I found it odd that I didn't smell any breakfast cooking. It was around nine in the morning. Normally, my dad was up and cooking breakfast for me. I hated to admit it, but I cherished the time we had in the morning. He'd cook some sort of breakfast item and we'd both eat it. We also added syrup to whatever it was, no matter what it was. It was our secret little thing. I would complain about carbs and calories and he'd just laugh.

"It's all going to your head anyway."

I smiled to myself a bit as I walked downstairs. I knew he wouldn't approve of my outfit, but if he didn't, then why did he buy me the outfit? Or did I…?

"Hello?" I called, but heard no response.

I walked into the kitchen to find it cold and empty. No cooking done here.

"Maybe it's in the microwave…"

A bright pink sticky note caught my attention before I could get to it. I picked it up and glanced over it for a few seconds. It was my dad's handwriting.

_Dear Dawn,_

_I'm sorry. I got a surprise call from the office. Just grab some cereal, okay? I'll make it up; it's a promise!_

_Love Dad_

I balled the small piece of paper in my hand, without giving it a second glance.

* * *

"Good Dawn, you're here."

I looked around the school library, noticing other tutoring pairs. They were all people I'd never seen before. Granted, if they weren't in my circle, I didn't pay much attention at all. Everybody had the same face I did, bored, annoyed, and ready to go. I turned back to the volunteer. She seemed too peppy for her own good. She reminded me of a cheerleader on espresso. She had two blond pigtails and black rimmed glasses. Her eyes were pretty, however. They were a nice, deep green. She was wearing a black shirt with her name tag pinned on. The letters were too small for me to make out. Her jeans were dark blue accompanied with Sketchers or something. I hated tennis shoes.

"So, where do I sit?"

"I'm glad you asked!" The girl exclaimed. Her ponytails bounced up with her words. She pointed to a faraway table. "You're table number eight. Your tutor will be here shortly."

She left me to attend to another student. I took a deep breath and tried to walk fast, but not too fast to cause attention. Unfortunately, my walking technique didn't help. Everybody stopped to watch me walk past their tables. I could already see the Facebook statuses racing up in their minds. I counted off the numbered tables until I got to number eight. I suddenly noticed how far away it was compared to the other tables. I wondered why.

I sat down and took out my cell phone. I had hundreds of texts, but there was only one I really cared about.

_AshK: Hey babe_

I smiled to myself, hoping I didn't look too stupid.

_What's up?_

_AshK: Thinkin bout u :)_

I giggled, trying to think of something to say back to that.

_Appreciate it. Wen can I c u again?_

"Ahem."

I looked up to see a boy with purple hair and—No! This wasn't just any boy…its Ash's adopted brother! What was his name again?

"Do you want to pass or what?"

I frowned. "Somebody's an ass."

"I guess not," The boy replied sarcastically. He sat down anyway, shaking his head to get the hair out of his face. I got a glimpse of his purple eyes. They were breathtaking. I quickly looked away before he noticed I was staring at them. I played with my phone.

The boy wasn't alone, however. A tall, heavy-set man was with him. It looked like his probation officer.

"I got it from here."

The officer snorted. "That's what they all say."

I look up to see the officer walk over to a nearby table. He takes out his own phone and begins tapping on it, glancing up at the boy every so often. I looked back at him and sighed quietly. This was going to be my fate every Monday?

"What now?"

"Well, I'm going to tutor you." Before I could get another word out, he continued. "I'm not doing this out the goodness of my heart, mind you. It was this or jail."

"Great," I reply, dripping with sarcasm. "I'm joining your ranks now."

"Rank?"

"Yeah, the charity cases."

The boy laughed a short comforting laugh. It sounded like it hadn't been used in a while. "If only you knew Dawn, if only you knew."

"Why do you know my name, but I don't know yours?"

He shrugs, smirking a bit. "You don't need to know my name. I'm a street dweller. You're a preppy chick. We don't mix. Ask my brother if you really wanna know."

* * *

An hour later, I got ready to go. Even after I pleaded, begged, and pestered him for his name, he still didn't tell me. Whatever. He's right. Street dwellers and preps don't mix and they never will. I did learn that he violated his parole and was tutoring as an alternative to jail.

"So you killed somebody?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes Dawn. I killed a man, burned his house down, and ate his cereal. Yes!"

"I don't like your sarcasm."

"Whatever." He motioned to his officer, who stood up, ready to go. "See you Monday, Ms. Berlitz."

Was he trying to be funny? Rolling my eyes, I dug around for my phone (he actually made me put it up while he was tutoring me!) and turned it back on. I had a missed call from Dad and a new text from Ash.

_AshK: How bout Fri?_

I gasped out loud, not caring who saw me.

_Of course! Where?_

_AshK: Movies? Dinner?_

_K. Wat time?_

_AshK: Eight._

_Alright. C u there!_

I smiled and tucked my phone away. A limo was waiting outside for me. Dad must've known when my tutoring was over. My usual driver, Allen, came outside to greet me.

"Hello Ms. Berlitz. Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

I thought for a quick moment, then nodded.

"Café Benz, please."

I got into the limo and instantly began texting May. We needed to talk ASAP. I had to update her.

_Hey. R u free?_

_May: Yes! Y?_

_Café Benz?_

_May: Sure. C u in 10_

I smiled to myself for what felt like the millionth time. Even if my Monday's totally sucked now, maybe May and I could arrange to meet somewhere afterwards. After all, she couldn't be doing anything too important every Monday. That'll be something to look forward to.

"Ew, really?"

I had just finished telling her about the tutoring over a couple of Vanilla Bean coffees.

"Yeah," I sigh, taking a sip. "The weird thing was that he didn't want to tell me his name. Do you know him?"

May shook her head. "Nope. I don't think I've ever seen him around."

"Oh."

There was a bit of an awkward silence while we took a couple of sips. I stared at the steady stream of customers coming in and out of the store. This was a hip and urban place competing with Starbucks. Personally, May and I loved this place because it was perfect for young people. You couple people watch and pick up a couple of numbers if you were good. Suddenly, I saw a flash of purple that caught my eye. Could it be that boy? I watched the figure weave in and out of the crowd until it thinned. It revealed itself to be to a girl with horribly dyed roots.

"I figured you'd get somebody like Tiffany or Ally did. I heard they already got numbers from their guys."

Unless there was different tutoring times or something, none of the guys there seemed boyfriend material.

"Lucky them." I finished the coffee and ran my finger around the rim. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

May shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know."

It was too late for a nail appointment. We just got our hair done. Too early in the week to go to the mall, besides, my dad didn't get paid until the weekend anyway. Amusement park? Not without dates. Ash and I were going to the movies on Friday. That really didn't leave too much.

May was about to say something when her phone rang. "Damn. Can I take this?"

I smile and wave her off. "Sure."

She races away with a huge smile on her face. Probably her boyfriend, Drew. I sat at the table quietly, looking around at all the people again. Suddenly, I began to see purple again. Was I hallucinating? No, I couldn't be.

"Guess who?"

I looked over and saw the boy.

"Ew."

He smirked and grabbed May's coffee cup.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in protest. I watched as he pretended to drink some out of it.

"What's the purpose of this anyway?"

"Because it tastes good. Can you, I don't know, leave? Me and my friend were kinda in the middle of something."

"I'd call that something…nothing. Trying to figure out what you were going to do next isn't something," He replies. I looked up into his eyes and saw them dancing and shining. He suddenly turned his head with a frown. I must've lingered too long.

"Your eyes are weird."

Crap!

He stares at me blankly.

"I-I didn't mean…"

The boy stands up, looking off distantly. "Whatever. Look, I came to bring you homework. Have fun." He races off, just in time too. May was coming back from her call looking happy and like she was walking on clouds. I was still stunned from the previous incident. I didn't mean the comment like I did. Actually, I wasn't thinking weird at all. I was going to say beautiful or nice, but weird was the word that came out.

"Guess what, Dawn?" May asks with a smile. "Drew and I are going to that new fancy restaurant."

"Cool…"

I didn't see what the problem was. If you looked at, it could be a compliment! Wait—why did I care about his feelings? Gah!

"Hey, you okay?"

I looked up into May's concerned eyes. I gave her a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Ha, ha, ha…"

May smiles back. "Well, whatever. Oh, I heard you and Ash are going to the movies. How about you go to the restaurant with us and we'll go to the movies you guys."

"Awesome!"

May and I shrieked together. In all honestly, I couldn't think about shrieking. The boy was still on my mind. For some reason, I felt as if I should go apologize or something. I'd also kill two birds with one stone. Maybe even three! I'd apologize to the boy, snoop around for his name, and spend some time with Ash!

A win-win.


	4. A Royal Wedding? Paul

This was a total lose-lose, well, being Dawn's tutor and having Ash aware of it. He was less than please. Ash was acting like it was my fault that I got dawn. The moment I got home from Dawn's tutoring session, I barely stayed five minutes. I was, however, home long enough for Ash to give me a black eye.

Fan tucking fastic.

"I want you out, got it? Dawn's coming over soon. I'm pretty sure you know. I was texting her all throughout your tutoring session."

I smirked. "Actually, I took her phone up. Oops." I couldn't help but to add that little bit of sarcasm at the end. It's just my nature.

Ash didn't take to my sarcasm well. In fact, he punched me and gave me a black eye. Shit.

"Whatever," He replied and shoved me a good distance. I almost fell. _Almost. _

After being satisfied, he left my room, racing off to get ready for Dawn. I don't know where they were going and I frankly could care less, but I just wish Dawn would look past the cocky arrogant bastard with too much money. All everybody on the outside could see was a handsome teenage boy that was charming and rich. On the inside, you see an insecure bastard who spend his unlimited allowance and had nothing better to do then charm girls and have sex.

I wish Dawn would look past money and looks for love. I'm sure she'd be better off.

I walked into my adjacent bathroom and stared into the mirror. My eye would live. It was sore, like black eyes are supposed to be. I sigh and picked up my "runaway bag".

_Only two more years. Then I can leave the hell-hole._

* * *

"Yo Paul!"

A couple of days had passed. It was Friday. This was the day my friends and I met at our hangout spot, the park. When I arrived, they greeted me warmly, as they usually did.

Tony raced up to me, grinning. Tyler and Sarah soon followed.

"What's up?"

I gave them a half smile. "Nothing." I was craving a smoke, however.

"Damn! Did you get attacked on the way here? Geez." Sarah raised her hand to touch my fading black eye. It looked nothing more than a bruise. I pulled away. Just because it looked like it was getting better, didn't mean that it was.

I smile weakly. "It's nothing."

Sarah was still concerned, but she lets the subject go. Tony, on the other hand, began to smirk.

"So, I heard you're tutoring Dawn Berlitz. Aren't you glad?"

That's already gotten around? Twitter must've upgraded just for this new development.

"It's not that serious, really," I reply with a shrug. I pause for a second before I continue. "I'll be glad when pigs fly."

"I dunno, I hear Tyler's trying pretty hard!" Sarah exclaims, jokingly. Tony rolls his eyes and I join him. Tyler blushes slightly at the comment, but gets over it pretty fast.

"Whatever. The main even today isn't about me flying. It's about our trip downtown!"

Tyler was waiting for the cheering.

"Well?"

"Why?" I asked, motionless.

"Why not?" He replies. "Sarah has to get this stupid thing for her biology project and Tony and I haven't been in a while."

I shrugged. "Fine."

I wasn't really fond of downtown. It had too many...childhood memories.

* * *

"Let's get Sarah's stupid thing, first."

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you call it a 'stupid thing'?"

"'Cuz that's what it is," The twins replies in unison.

"If you cared about your education, you might not have a 40 or 50 in all of your classes."

Tony stuck his hands into his pocket. "It's not like I'm going to college or anything."

"Why?" I asked. Now this, was different. I always figured that both of the twins would try to go to college. They come from a rich family too, ironically.

"I wanna be a rocker!"

He does some demostrational moves as an example. I clap half-heartedly, just to make him feel better. I don't know if he was being serious or not, but I planned on going to college and major in General Studies. I wasn't good at anything else except lying, hotwiring cars, and teaching. I highly doubt I could get into Harvard with those skills. My grades are exceptional and you already know about my IQ, but I mostly wanted to go to college just to get away from Ash and my "loving" foster family. I wanted to make something out of myself and support my future family, if I ever decided to have children or get married. I wanted my children to have more than I did.

"What exactly do you need anyway?" I asked Sarah. She giggled and held up a list.

"Just cardboard, glue, markers, card stock, ink for the printer..."

The twins and I groaned collectively.

"Guys! It really won't take that long, honest!"

We all looked at her doubtfully. After a while, I sighed.

"I'll go with Sarah, " I said dejectedly. The twins high-fived, making no move to cover it up.

"Screw you guys."

They smiled and raced off.

"Meet back here when you're done, okay?"

If we'd ever **get** done...

* * *

A couple of hours later, we were sitting down outside of some fancy restaurant. It looked just the kind of place Ash would go. I looked over at Sarah and she looked just as in awe as I did.

"Imagine if we had money like that..."

"Yeah," I reply.

We were silent after that. I decided to people watch until the twins got back from wherever they went. There was nothing out of the ordinary at first, but then I saw it. A limo. A black and shiny one too. It pulled right up to the front doors and a valet came up to the doors and opened them up. Out came a green and brown haired couple talking and holding hands. I thought nothing of it. Just another rich couple, right? They did seem to be around my age, however. Then Ash came out.

Figures.

What surprised me was the girl that came out after him. She looked like...

"Dawn!" Ash was calling her name, but she wasn't paying any attention to him.

We were staring intensively at each other. I didn't even realize it. Dawn looked gorgeous in her strapless black dress and sparkly heels. Wait-

**GORGEOUS**?

D-did I just call Dawn **GORGEOUS**? Oh please shoot me now.

Ash followed her gaze and the moment he saw me, he mouthed the words, "You're dead." I groaned silently. Just great.

Eventually, she looked away and followed Ash into the restaurant, without looking back.

* * *

"I see you got everything."

"What you'd think? You thought we were lying?" I asked, sarcastically.

We were on the uncomfortable bus on the way home. Tony and Tyler would get off first at a higher middle class neighborhood. The twins actually had money, but were super modest about it. If you didn't know them personally, you'd think they didn't have anything. After that, Sarah would get out in a middle-class neighborhood, then finally me.

"Yeah," Sarah replied, choosing to ignore my comment. She held up various bags. I would've held up the ones that she made me carry, but I was lost in my thoughts.

So Dawn was finally with Ash. Can't say I'm surprised. In fact, I thought the paring was long overdue. The richest guy on campus with the girl who's daddy runs the school board? You'd wonder why they weren't betrothed at birth. I can just see it now...

* * *

"_Here ye, here ye! All ye invited to the Royal Wedding between Lady Dawn and Prince Ash. Hear ye warning! If ye cannot stand the bastard, spend ye time elsewhere..."_

_All that did show up would line the streets cheering and shouting their names. Everybody would compliment the dress that Lady Dawn was wearing. But the main attraction was coming up. Everybody wanted to see the future King. _

_And they did._

_Decked out in his royal junk and riding in the royal chariot beside Dawn, Prince Ash took up and waved to the crowd. They cheered and hollered. Dawn was just the blushing bride. Ash and Dawn's friends were the maids of honor and best men and groomsmen that followed right after them._

_So where were we?_

_Behind the lovely horses and cleaning up their crap. Tony, Tyler and I were cleaning up after the horses and Sarah was probably somewhere near Dawn. The little servant, perhaps. What everybody **DIDN'T **know was that the Prince and I were brothers. My hair color was abnormal and instantly got me kicked on the streets._

_Great...just great..._

_Finally, the couple made it the chapel. Ash raced off to get the final preparations ready, while Dawn stayed in the carrot, looking as regal as ever. I got rid of the last bit of poop and raced over to the side of the chariot. I busied myself with some random work and got a quick glance of Dawn. Away from the crowds, I could see something in her face._

_Sadness._

* * *

"Paul? Hey! Are you in there?"

All three of my friends were looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked feeling my forehead. I nodded.

"Just...spacing out."

We all laughed, but my daydream really freaked me out. I was expecting to just have a few weird thoughts, but a full fledged dream?

Weird.

"Well, it's our stop. See you guys...sometime."

The twins highfived me and Tyler gave Sarah a hug. She blushed slightly. The boys said goodbye and raced off of the bus, running down the street towards their home. It would only start to suck as we went along.

After the boys got off, Sarah and I really didn't say much. We were both too tired. I had to wake her up to make sure she wouldn't miss her stop.

"See ya, Paul."

She staggered off and made her way home.

The bus took off and I tried my best to stay awake. Somehow I did and made my way home as well, saying goodbye to the bus driver.

I really hoped that Ash and Dawn **weren't **in my room.


End file.
